


浴室·水流·康斯坦丁

by Augusta42



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augusta42/pseuds/Augusta42
Summary: 浴室·水流·康斯坦丁。





	浴室·水流·康斯坦丁

**Author's Note:**

> 某章消失的部分。

浴室·水流·康斯坦丁  
PWP。  
伪产奶。  
请勿外传。

本文接续自某同人文的某章的消失部分。  
******  
浴室·水流·康斯坦丁  
******  
在被制住的情况下，康斯坦丁知道自己该表现得顺从、寻求机会，但在温水灌进他的嘴里时，他还是奋力地挣扎起来。

风衣连同其中的施法材料被扔在角落，衬衫破碎，然后长裤被拉下。而黑发灰眼的青年只是好整以暇地倚着浴室墙，任由他被剥得只留了一条聊胜于无的内裤，就跟他妈的在看电影一样——从那副看猫猫狗狗的模样来说，甚至不是色情电影，大概是什么医学课件或者动物打闹。

康斯坦丁使劲吞下了嘴里的水，林登歪头。

“你似乎有话要讲。”

“你他妈的怎么不给自己来一套——唔！唔唔唔！”

半个浴室的水当头升起、扑下，堵回了他剩下的气急败坏。或冷或热的水流化成网，蠕动着摩挲过他的全身。康斯坦丁被冷热交织的感觉惊得一激灵，但更让他难堪的是，他的下腹因此流下一股不该出现在此刻的热流。他兴奋了。

浴室中另一个人的表情多出了揶揄。

“认真的？有人看着能让你兴奋？”

“唔……唔！”

温水犹如触手，揉过他胸口的两点，堪称温柔地缠绕上了他的腰，浸透他身上仅存的布料——那条内裤、卷住他微微抬头的阴茎抚弄。快感不断累积，康斯坦丁咬紧牙关。

——完全没用。

被舒适感笼罩的现状侵蚀着他的意志，康斯坦丁感觉自己仿佛倒着漂了起来，如同一只被倒置的面粉口袋，记忆、意识、思想、被统统掏出，被肆意翻阅。

思维的赤裸比躯体的赤裸更令康斯坦丁感到不爽。他的眼球迅速充血，口中弥开血的腥味。因快感和实力差距认命而放松的身体再度绷紧，此时填在他口里的水流松开，束缚他四肢的水流也松开。康斯坦丁颤抖着咳出一口唾沫，腿一软，直接跪倒在浴缸里。里头的半缸水被他压得四溅，又包围而来。

“够……够了吧。”他勉强勾了勾哆嗦的嘴唇，胸膛激烈起伏，“你……你他妈的解剖过多少脑子？我担保你的小朋友不知情。”

缠在他性器上的水流还在尽职尽责地抚慰他、吮吸他，其技术直盖伦敦手活最好的妓女。康斯坦丁努力克制着迎合它力道的冲动，而那个掏走他全部记忆的家伙手里捏了一团光球，正挑剔地挑挑拣拣。

“这不是你该关心的事，康斯坦丁。”林登淡淡道。他做了个粗浅的分类，把神秘学知识拢成一团，把势力间的隐秘拢成一团，把康斯坦丁的“私人事务”拢成另一团——最后这团比前两团加起来都大。“你该多多关心你自己的生活，而不是着急浪费你这具骗来的躯体。哈，真是精彩的骗局。”

林登的嗓音未落，恼羞成怒的康斯坦丁双手击水：“呸。老子乐意。”

他释放的力量本该唤出地狱的火焰，而它此刻直直沉入水中。水流在他与水面相击时铐住他，将他的手臂往后拽，将他本就是跪着的双腿拉得更大。他的屁股被温水托住，被揉搓，其中又分出了湿润的尖端探向他的臀缝。

他的前端仍在被抚慰，而那些钻入他内裤的水像有了生命，像无数的舌头，沿他囊袋后方一路行进，经过他的会阴、后穴，在那个幽闭的入口打着转。康斯坦丁头皮直发麻，但他拒绝示弱。

“哈，你想上我，用不着拿这些小把戏——”

“抱歉，恐怕你得先跟自己玩一会。”林登打断，随手凝了颗水球塞住康斯坦丁的嘴。“你这段骗魔鬼喝圣水啤酒的故事真不错，比你的身材好得多，我大不忍心放下它。”

灰眸的青年翻杂志般欣赏着他的记忆，康斯坦丁眼睁睁地瞪着自己的双手有了自主意志般往眼前一摆——他妈的“先知”也玩过这招，真他妈的是有什么主就有什么眷者——接着他的右手穿过他的内裤，食指借水流的润滑滑进翕张的穴口。

毕竟几小时前才被一个机械玩意扩张过，这场探路般的入侵根本没受到丝毫像样的阻碍。他的中指很快加入阵线，继而是无名指。三指呈剪刀状张开、搅动，来自前方的快感很好地模糊了那点钝痛。康斯坦丁难耐地摇头，腰放弃地随阴茎被套弄的节奏摆动，而他插在自己后穴的手指于此刻找到了自己的前列腺。肠肉诚实地绞紧，又被他自己捅软。

“……哈啊。……唔！”

康斯坦丁往前拱，变调的呻吟冲破口内水球的阻隔，林登抬眼，“玩得挺高兴？”

“显……唔……显而易见……”康斯坦丁仰头，自暴自弃地将体重全交给了水流。臣服于欲望的好处清楚，温水的水流拔出他的手，凝成比手指粗大的触手取代他的工作。一阵一阵的刺激里水球松动，他咽下它。

“你……啊……可以滚出去了……啊嗯，带，带上门……”

“挑衅我不是明智举动。”

林登饶有兴致地抬眉，空气循他的意志一顶，轻易将四肢泛软的康斯坦丁拎出浴缸顶到了墙上。后背比温水更凉的瓷砖让赤裸的金发法师弹了一下，挺翘的阴茎弹动，但水流残忍地一封。

“唔嗯！……不！放，放开！……”

康斯坦丁扭动着寻求释放的机会，眼睛满是欲望的水雾。林登低笑，伸手按在了英国法师薄薄的胸肌上。

骤然接近的灰眸青年使得被欲望搅拌得迷迷糊糊的康斯坦丁下意识一绷，但他的胸口并未传来想象的疼痛，只是一阵比他体温更高的热流。说起来对方在“让他舒服”这点倒是意外的守信……康斯坦丁感到乳尖的酥麻。

整块胸肌充塞着酸痒，在周围水流的按压下荡漾着甜美的迷醉感。这可比正常的调情技巧超出太多，康斯坦丁呻吟出声，控制不住地迎向对方的手——虽然这感觉来得有点不对，他从不知道自己的胸口能敏感到这个地步——

康斯坦丁低头，然后对着大得不像自己原装货的胸肌愣了一下。

它的经历不言而喻。

“你他妈的！你这个变态——啊嗯！……嗯！”

林登双手恶趣味地一齐驱动。每手分配两指搓捏着康斯坦丁红肿的乳尖，其余三指挤压对方隆起的胸肌。这一下使得对方闭眼扬头，腰弹起，胸口不住地往他手里送，意图跟上他的动作。

“变——变态！……呜！嗯唔……”

康斯坦丁愤愤指责，可惜发颤的尾音使得它像床上的情趣而非怒斥。酸、酥、麻的感觉席卷他的胸口，而他的前方被控，后穴讨好地吮吸着抽动的水流，要不是另有温水吊着，他必已同滩软泥一样糊到了地上。

“啊……啊、好涨……”

林登抓着他，托着他被临时丰胸丰出的直逼B罩杯的胸肌挤压，清水争先恐后地顺着对方的动作从乳头溅出——还好他妈的不是奶，这个变态他妈的似乎很有分寸。康斯坦丁浑浑噩噩地想，但又遏制不住地去想象自己的乳头被对方弄得出了奶——

堵在阴茎前方的东西一松。康斯坦丁射了出来，唾液顺他半张的嘴滴下，高潮后的满足和轻飘感摄住他，康斯坦丁背贴着瓷砖喘气。

“你……你是自己不行么。”

管不住嘴真的不是好行为，不过，反正他跑不了，而且他的胸肌还他妈的没缩回正常尺寸……康斯坦丁主动将腿张得更开，任由林登将他翻了个面。

塞在他后穴的水流退出，近乎失禁般的感受刚拂过他的神经。他湿透的内裤终于被揭下来，林登的手指填往他不住收缩的肉洞。康斯坦丁的上身软软地往墙贴去，在乳尖触到冰凉的瓷砖时瑟缩了一下，使得他的屁股邀欢似的翘起。

林登拍了拍它。

“我偏好操肉更多一点的类型。”林登懒洋洋地说，插在康斯坦丁体内的两指剪刀状张开又撤离，“不过有时换换口味也不错……”他挨近康斯坦丁的耳朵，“我曾提醒过你，不要试探我。希望今晚足够教导你记住这点。”

灼热的热度贯入后方，徐徐碾过康斯坦丁已被彻底玩湿的甬道，刺向他的敏感点。冰凉的水流自淋浴喷头抽出，绕向英国人的阴茎缠住，又酥又凉又刺交织的尖锐快感鞭笞神经，它重新挺立——作为人类他可没这么快复原，但对方显然有的是手段。康斯坦丁呜咽一声，喉结滑动，要抗议什么，又被撞得支离破碎。

  
-END-


End file.
